


Don't Touch What's Mine

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: These characters do not belong to me.Goth belongs to: NekophyPalette belongs to: AngexciNaJ AU belongs to: Blogthegreatrouge





	

Palette giggled as he gave Goth one last kiss. “I gotta go Gothy! The cheerleaders need me!” He blushed and smiled then trotted off. Goth waved as he smiled before grabbed the returned books, checking then in and heading to put them back in their places. He hummed softly from being in such a good mood he didn’t hear the door opening. The library was closed now.

He was going to lock up after he put the books away and made sure he didn’t lock someone in there for the night. Goth finished putting the books away and got the slightest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked over his shoulder but saw no one. When he turned back he came nose to nasal cavity with Bunny. She always harassed him about giving her even the slightest bit of attention.

“The library is closed.” He frowned a little and turned away. She giggled and grabbed his arm. He flinched in disgust. “Let go.” He demanded coldly.

“Awe, come on. The books aren’t want I’m here for~” She wiggles and nose in a cute way. Goth paid it no mind. He knew that was her way of flirting with him. He just pulled his arm from her grip. “Leave. I’m closing up.” He started to walk away, straightening books up on his way back to his desk for the keys. Bunny huffed as she kept on his heels. He grabbed his arm again and slammed him against the bookcase. “Ugh! Bunny, get lost!” Goth tried to yank his arms from his grip, trying to get free but also trying not to accidentally hit Bunny.

God knows, she’d make his life hell if he did.

Bunny giggled and passed against him. "Why are you trying to play hard to get all the time?" He leaned up and kissed his neck. Goth tensed up and growled. "I said, back off, Bunny!" Her grip got tighter. "Don't yell at me or would you like me to tell your little cheer Captain how we've been fooling around for months." She tilted her head and wiggled her nose again.

"That would be a lie." Goth glared at her. “Doesn’t mean he won’t believe me.” She smiles and pressed against him then put her hand between his legs. Goth tensed up and blushed. He shoved her hand away and pushed her back. “G-Get away from me! I’m not going to date you, now leave!” Goth wasn’t comfortable to the little bunny touching something that clearly was off limits. 

Bunny huffed and walked out. Goth slammed the door behind her and locked it then decided to sit at his desk for a little while longer.

Palette was standing outside the library. He saw Bunny comming out and quickly approached her. “Hi Bunny!” He said happily. She nearly jumped out of her fur. “Oh! Umm...hi. You scared me.” Bunny said as she turned to him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled apologetically at her. She just looked away. “Uh, yeah..” Palette was watching her closely. “Say, was Goth still in there? I thought he was going home.” Palette said. Bunny’s nose twitched then she smiled. “Yeah, he’s still in there. For a quiet little librarian, he is quite handsy.” She told him.

Something was bending in Palette every time she opened her mouth. He frowned a little. “Oh? What do you mean?” Bunny looked at him, the hurt look on his face pleased her. “Yeah, I needed him to get me a book and when I went to get it, he was all over me, touching me and rubbing me!” She blushed at her own lie. “I told him that we shouldn’t because we were in the library but he said that it was fine and no one would come in. I’m sorry to tell you this Palette, but this has been happening for months now.” She lied. The bending feeling in Palette snapped like a twig. “It has?” His voice was filled with hurt. Bunny nodded.

“Well, that just isn’t okay. That just can’t be allowed. You know, Bunny. You shouldn’t touch something that isn’t yours and you definitely don’t touch what’s mine.” Palette was very close to Bunny. She looked at him when she realized how close he was. He was looking at her with this deranged, crazed look in his eyes and a smile to match. “P-Palette?!” She backed up into a tree. “Are you scared? You damn well should be, you little bitch. How dare you fucking sit here and lie to my fucking face? I saw you. I saw you put your filthy hand between Gothy’s legs. That’s mine too! I should cut off that dirty little hand so it never touches him again!” Bunny gasped and tried to run.

Palette tackled her to the ground and gripped her throat. “W-Were you trying to run from me, you little bitch?! Did you fucking think I was going to just let you get away with what you did?! Oh no! I’m not letting you go!!” Palette squeezed tighter so she couldn’t scream. He listened to the gasping noise she kept making. “Listen to those disgusting noises comming from you filthy mouth! Maybe we need to make that noise stop!” Something gleamed in Palette’s hand as he held it over his head. It was a pair of sharp scissors! Palette giggled and started to laugh.

Bunny claws his hand, causing him to bleed, while shaking her head. “I’ll make sure you never touch him again! I’ve seen every time you’ve touched him and today was the last fucking straw!” He laughed and brought the scissors down, burying them in her chest. She tried to scream but couldn’t under Palette gripping her throat. He pulled the scissors out and repeatedly stabbed her, coating his hand, clothes and his face in her blood. He laughed while he stabbed her before stopping and getting off her. She had stopped moving completely. “I need to tell Gothy...” He smiled and giggled then started to walk to the library.

Goth had checked to see if anyone else was hanging out around the library. When her saw no one, he headed back to his desk and grabbed his keys. Rapid knocking, almost scared him half to death. He went to the door and unlocked it, thinking it was Bunny again. “I told you to go--” He stopped mid-yell when he saw that it was Palette. “P-Palette..I thought you had practice. I was going to come get you.” He told him. Palette smiled at him and got closer. Goth noticed the blood on his clothes and started to panic. “Palette! Who’s blood is this?! Is it yours?! Did you get hurt?!” He ran behind the desk to get the first aid kit. Palette dropped the scissors and shut the door, then locked it.

He approached Goth from behind and Goth turned to him. “D-Don’t worry, Palette” Palette giggled and cups Goth’s cheek then kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Goth blushed and shivered a little as he looked at Palette, massaging his tongue against Palette’s. Palette pulled back and smiled. “I love you, Gothy. I love you so much and now that nasty bunny won’t bother you anymore.” He took the kit away and tossed it to the side as he leaned forward and licked Goth’s neck as he out his hands on Palette’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean?! N-Ngh!” He shivered and blushed then yelped when Palette bit into Goth’s bones, Palette pulled away and licked the bit mark. “I got rid of her. She didn’t understand that you are mine. She just couldn’t get it through her thick, stupid skull so I hope the scissors helped get it through to her!” He giggled and moved his hands under Goth’s shirt. “Y-You killed her?!” Goth tried to get his hands out of his shirt. “I had too, Gothy! Or did you not want me to kill her? Did you love her Gothy?! I thought you loved me!” Palette gripped Goth’s spine and one of his ribs, Goth gasped and tried to cover his mouth as he shook his head.”N-NO! I-It’s just...killing her...w-wasn’t the..right thing...!” He moaned as he felt Palette stroke his spine. He shivered again and pressed against Palette.

Palette smiled and put his hand between his legs. “She didn’t understand that this is mine!” He groped Goth’s groin and Goth cried out a little as he gripped Palette’s shoulders. “N-Not there!” He whined a little and Palette kissed his neck and his cheek. “You sound so cute, Gothy. Would you mind if I’m on top?” Goth looked at him as he shudders a little. “W-What?” Palette giggled and moved his hand to Goth’s pants and pushed them down before undoing his own pants.

Palette stroked and groped Goth’s groin again, making him lean against the desk and groaned loudly. Palette lifted Goth up against the desk before slowly entering him. Goth yelped and forced Palette back. Palette looked shocked and pressed against him. Goth’s legs were shaking under him and he started to collapsed but not before pulling Palette on to his lap. “D-Don’t do that again!” He forced himself into Palette hard.

They both cried out a little and Palette put his hands on Goth’s chest. “T-This is mine!” Palette tilted his head back as he rode Goth. Goth kept his hands on Palette’s hips as he blushed and looked up at Palette. He hugged Palette tight, hiding his slight fear of Palette. “Don’t kill anyone else out of jealousy.” He told him softly before thrusting his hips hard into Palette. Tears filled Palette’s sockets as he moaned louder. “I’ll kill because you’re mine and I’ll never let anyone else have you!” He moved faster as he blushed and kissed Goth deeply. Goth kissed him back as he rammed himself, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

Palette hugged Goth tight as he rode him faster. “G-Gothy I’m going to cum!!” Palette whines. Goth groaned as he felt Palette’s member rubbing against his spine through his shirt. “M-Me too! I’m cumming!” Goth squeezed Palette’s hips as he tensed up and started to cum. Palette cried out as he started to cum as well, his member sprayed Goth’s midsection and leaked onto his shirt. Goth and Palette panted.

He hoped that this would have calmed Palette’s jealousy. He was a bit afraid of his significant other now. He never imagine Palette would be angry enough to jump off his rocker and kill someone. He held Palette tight. “Please...don’t kill anyone else...”


End file.
